To Have and To Hold
by H20loo
Summary: Part of the Dystopian Utopia universe. The time has finally come for Anna and Elsa to be married.


A/N: Hi there and thank you for reading! This is the long-promised wedding story for the Dystopian Utopia universe, and I hope everyone likes it. As of right now, it also the last story I have planned for this universe, but I've been known to say stories were the last stories in a universe and then they weren't, so I'm not going to say that about this one. :)

To Have and to Hold

Anna woke with a start, and after getting her bearings, she listened carefully for whatever sound had disturbed her. Much to her amusement, however, she realized what she had heard was _silence_ , which with an 11-month old and a just-over-two-year old, was something she simply wasn't used to any more. This was especially true because both of them had ice and snow powers like their Mama, and both of them had inherited Elsa's mischievous side and Anna's boundless energy. Thinking of their Mama, Anna looked around for her soon-to-be wife. "Elsa?" she called out questioningly.

"Right here, Apprentice," Elsa answered back, coming into the room like she had just been waiting for Anna's call. Much to Anna's delight, she was also holding a breakfast tray that held many of Anna's favorites. Elsa carefully set the tray on the side table before sitting on the bed and leaning over to give Anna a kiss. "Did the utter silence wake you too?" she asked wryly after the kiss ended.

Anna laughed merrily. "Yes, yes it did," she confirmed mirthfully, giving Elsa another kiss. "Where are our little angels at the moment?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Elsa stated truthfully, passing Anna her breakfast. "I assume with Mama and Papa. But since Belle has amassed an army of childcare because of the juvenile horde, they might be with anybody playing with any one of the myriad honorary cousins they suddenly seem to have."

"Most of us don't have brothers and sisters," Anna reminded her as she took a bite of her pastry. "The Rebellion became our family. So, yes, our girls have lots of aunties and uncles and the new cousins to match."

"But did _everyone_ have to have a kid all at the same time?" Elsa grumbled jokingly. "Even Franny and Cornelius, the two most oblivious people in the Republic, are finally having Wilbur."

"I never thought I'd see the day where they finally figured it out," Anna admitted with a chuckle,  
"and I _really_ never thought Franny would want kids that quickly."

"Well, they were ready," Elsa shrugged. "As were Rapunzel and Eugene, Nancy and Giselle, Tiana and Lottie, again, and Tarzan and Jane, which is why we have little Peggy Carter-Fitzherbert, Morgan Tremaine, Jamie Rae Winfrey-La Bouff, and Korak Porter. And those are only the ones that are about the same age as Ellie. There are older ones and younger ones, too. Hence, I stand by my statement from before. It is a juvenile horde out there, and I don't know where our offspring can be found in its vast expanse."

"So dramatic," Anna answered with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

Elsa smiled back before gently taking Anna's coffee cup from her hands and placing it on the nightstand. "But since we are actually alone for once, I think we should take the opportunity we've been given," she decided, straddling Anna's lap before kissing her deeply. Anna murmured an affirmative response, but before things could go any farther, they both heard a commotion from further out in the living space.

Anna groaned as she pulled away from Elsa. "I didn't think they were supposed to be here yet," she complained.

"We weren't, sugar," Tiana confirmed, coming unannounced into the bedroom. "But we know how y'all are when you find yourselves alone, and knowing we need to get this show on the road, Kristoff and I decided to get here before you two got 'distracted'."

Elsa sighed as she carefully slid off of Anna's lap. "Sometimes you are _too_ thorough, Tee," she grumbled.

"And that's why you love me," Tiana shot back with a smile. "Now gather anything you might need. We are decamping to the other side of the Capitol. Anna, honey, Kristoff and the others are waiting for you out in the front room. They are way too scared of this one to even attempt coming in here."

Anna chuckled. "I'll put some clothes on and go out there," she promised.

Elsa did as she was told and gathered up a few things, but before she and Tiana left, she leaned over the bed to give Anna a long, emotional kiss. "I love you, Apprentice," she whispered, "and I will see you again when it is finally time for you to become my wife."

"I love you, too, Elsa," Anna replied lovingly.

They held each other's gaze until Tiana gently tugged on Elsa's arm. "Come on, El," she cajoled. "The faster we get you ladies ready, the faster you two can be married." Elsa nodded and gave Anna one last kiss before Tiana tugged more insistently. Elsa sighed but followed her best friend out of the room. They said goodbye to Anna's attendants Kristoff, Rapunzel and Mulan before heading for Tiana's rooms in the former Observer's compound.

"I like what they did with your buildings," Tiana commented as they strolled through what used to be Campus. All of the trappings of the oppressive regime had been removed, but the still-functional buildings had been repurposed into offices and living spaces for the Republic's capital. The Great Hall had been demolished, however; it was too much of a symbol of the Patricians and all that they stood for to remain standing. In its place was Elsa's magnificent new Capitol building, and Elsa allowed herself a small smirk of pride as they passed it.

"They did turn out nice," Elsa agreed smugly.

Tiana laughed at her smugness as they walked towards what used to the Patrician Observer's compound. It was now the Museum of the Republic, with a small space reserved for Mal and Leah to live in, and its magnificent gardens remained. Anna had been insistent that was where she and Elsa were going to be married, and since most of their friends were part of the national administration and lived in or near the Capitol anyway, it had been a good choice. The only logistical problem was that every single high-ranking official in the nation was here for the wedding, and security had to be impeccable. Belle had fretted over that for a while, but then she had taken over and organized everything perfectly as usual. The result was that while the Capitol was hectic, everyone was safe from State loyalists or other dissenters.

Elsa and Tiana went around the back of the museum to the living quarters, and with Tiana's biometrics already programmed in, they were let into the building without incident. Merida and a heavily-pregnant Franny greeted them as they walked into the door. "Finally," Franny commented.

"What?" Elsa challenged. "We weren't supposed to meet until an hour from now."

"Except that you two were alone for the first time in forever and would have been well on your way to making baby number three if Tiana hadn't shown up when she did, meaning the likelihood of you actually making that time were slim-to-none," Franny retorted.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but Merida interrupted before the battle of barbs and rejoinders could really get started. "She's here now; shut it," she ordered curtly, knowing Franny was even more temperamental because of her pregnancy. Franny looked offended, but she kept her mouth shut for the time being.

The next couple of hours passed in a flurry of activity for both brides as Anna got fitted into her dress and Elsa into her pant suit. Both had been specially made for them in a joint effort by Synni and Eudora, and they complimented each other without completely matching. Anna's dress was an off-the-shoulder design that was colored white with embroidered pale-blue flowers. Elsa's pant suit was the same pale blue as Anna's flowers, but her flowers, seams and stitching were white to match Anna.

Synni and Eudora had also promised to make dresses for Ari and Ellie, but they steadfastly refused to show the dresses to Anna or Elsa or even describe them. Even now, hours before the ceremony, Anna and Elsa had no idea what their girls would look like or where they even were. When Anna asked about them, Kristoff was purposefully vague, and even when Elsa threatened to freeze something, Tiana calmly refused to divulge anything. Finally, even though they were missing their babies, both brides gave up, knowing their girls were safe even with all the secrecy.

The time came for the ceremony, and Anna and Elsa were carefully kept apart, honoring a long-standing tradition that was followed even though they had seen one another that morning. There was still no sign of their girls, though, and it was only a heartfelt promise from Tiana that the girls were safe and about to be seen that kept Elsa from running through the compound looking for them. As per the prearranged agreement, Elsa would be the first to walk down the aisle, and as was the custom, she would be accompanied by her parents.

Synni burst into tears when her beautiful daughter walked into the staging area, her emotions getting the better of her on a day she had never expected to happen. Elsa had been far too smart to become anything but Plebian, _and_ she had been Extraordinary, which was an automatic death sentence. Both of these factors worked in tandem to prophesy that Elsa would never be married. But here she was, resplendent in the wedding suit that Synni herself had made, minutes away from being married to the one woman in creation that had seemingly been made just for Elsa. It was all too much for Synni, and Al, understanding what Synni was feeling, wrapped his wife in a comforting hug. "It's okay, Syn," he whispered. "She's here, we're here, and this is going to be one of the happiest days of all of our lives."

"Mama? Are you okay?" Elsa asked concernedly, coming over at once.

"More than okay, sweetheart," Synni assured her daughter, squeezing her husband before letting go. "I just never expected this day to come, and now it is wreaking havoc with my emotions."

"Is there anything I can do?" Elsa asked earnestly.

"Yes," Synni answered promptly and decisively, drying her eyes. "You can take my arm and let me and your Papa lead you down that aisle so you can be married to the love of your life and the mother of your children."

Elsa smiled. "It would be my pleasure," she answered warmly, taking her mother's arm. Al took Elsa's other arm, and they waited patiently until the music started. After Merida, Franny and Tiana had gone down the aisle, the three Schraders followed them, all three of them smiling widely and almost glowing with happiness. At the front waited Belle, the most senior official in the Republic who wouldn't hear of anyone performing the ceremony but her. She smiled at Elsa, and Elsa smiled back before giving her parents a hug and a kiss. Synni and Al kissed her cheeks in return before taking their seats in the audience.

When Elsa was safely out of the staging area, Anna's party was brought in. Mulan and Rapunzel went down the aisle first, and as Kristoff waited, he grinned at Anna. "Ready, Feisty Pants?" he teased.

"I was born ready," Anna answered immediately before she frowned just a bit. "But I would be readier if I knew where my little girls were at."

"They will be right behind us," Kristoff assured her. "We all planned something special, and we wanted to both of you to be waiting for them at the end of the aisle."

"Promise?" Anna asked plaintively, as Kristoff got the signal to start walking down the aisle.

"We promise, lass," Elinor assured her, taking her arm as her surrogate mother.

"Okay then," Anna decided. She took Sebastian's arm. "Ready, Daddy?" she asked.

"Since the moment you were born," Sebastian replied with a warm smile as he looped his arm in hers.

Elsa heard the music change, and she looked eagerly down the aisle for her first glimpse of Anna. It didn't disappoint. Her beautiful Anna was made even more beautiful by the dress Synni had made for her, and the radiant look of happiness and love that shone from Anna's face made Elsa lose her breath for an instant. She committed the vision before her to her eternal memory, and she smiled as she waited somewhat patiently for Anna to arrive.

From her place in the aisle, Anna smiled back when she remembered to think, breathe and blink. She had always loved Elsa in a suit, she would admit that to anyone, but the suit that Synni and Eudora had made was simply breathtaking, and it made Elsa even more so. Anna once again thanked the capricious whim of Fate (and Belle) that had assigned her to the Architecture Thread and allowed her to meet the woman who was a most extraordinary person both inside and out. She at last reached the front, and Elsa held out her hand. After a hug and kiss from Elinor and Sebastian, Anna took the proffered hand, and they both turned towards Belle.

"Not everyone is here, yet," Belle informed them in a low voice. "You might want to turn your attention down the aisle." Each woman did as she was asked, and both gasped as a very special group made their way down the aisle.

In the front was Marshmallow, his spotted fur washed and brushed to a shiny, glossy glow. Around his neck was a pale blue bowtie-shaped collar in the same shade as Anna and Elsa's outfits, and around his hindquarters was a harness that pulled a wagon that trailed behind him. In that wagon were the two most precious things in Anna and Elsa's life, and both were dressed in adorable polka-dot and flower-embroidered dresses that matched their mothers' clothes. Two-year old Ariel, who very strongly resembled Elsa, was wearing a pale-blue dress with white polka-dots and flowers. Ellie, who at eleven months was starting to get wispy, fiery-red hair on the top of her head, was dressed in white, and her flowers and polka-dots were blue.

Upon seeing their girls, both brides started down the aisle towards them, but their path was blocked by an invisible wall. "Patience, El," Tiana admonished gently, letting them know she was responsible. "They will get here, and I promise it will be worth it."

Elsa sighed, but did what she was asked. Marshmallow continued his slow, careful march down the aisle, and when he reached the spot where they wanted him, Tiana gave a short whistle and he stopped. Then, with a gentle lift of her hands, Tiana used her powers to lift both of the little Schraders out of their wagon and onto the floor. Marshmallow knew this was his cue to exit, so he did, leaving Ari and Ellie standing there in front of the congregation.

Both girls were a little overwhelmed with all of the noise and people until they caught sight of their mothers standing in front of them. They both squealed with happiness, and Ariel immediately started scampering off towards Anna, as everyone in the wedding party knew she would. Ellie, on the other hand, hadn't officially taken her first steps yet, and everyone was holding their breath that she would be brave and make her mothers' memorable day that much more memorable.

Ellie stood for a few moments, and both of her mothers could read her hesitation. Hoping to reassure her, Elsa knelt, knowing it was far easier for her to kneel in her suit than it was for Anna to kneel in her dress. That, and Anna was currently busy scooping up their firstborn and peppering her giggling face with kisses. With her mother right in front of her, Ellie's hesitation disappeared and was replaced by a determined look that was so patently _Anna_ that Elsa couldn't help but smile. Ellie smiled back, but without losing her determined look, she took the few wobbly steps that she needed to in order to fall into her mother's arms. Everyone in attendance started to applaud, and as Elsa lifted Ellie up, she proudly kissed her little girl and brought her over to Anna so her other mother could do the same.

Each of the brides settled one of their daughters on a hip, ready to start the ceremony now that their family was complete. Al and Sebastian, having already anticipated this, stood up and went to the front, silently offering to take the girls so that their mothers could focus on their wedding. Anna and Elsa looked at each other, silently debating, until they handed their children off to their waiting grandfathers with kisses to their little cheeks. When everyone was settled, Belle began the ceremony.

"Honored Assembly," she addressed the crowd, smiling at everyone, "today is a great day for us and our Republic. It is a day that never would have happened before we won our freedom, and it encapsulates everything that we fought for: personal freedom, family and love. Such a day needs to be celebrated. But on a much more personal level, it is also a day to celebrate the love of two women who love each other so fiercely that nothing, not even the threat of death, could keep them apart. A love, that, by most analyses and hypotheses, created both a new country and two Extraordinary little girls. I am honored and proud to call both of these ladies 'friends' and 'sisters-in-arms', and I have no greater pleasure than joining them in matrimony. Ladies, will you please join hands in preparation for the vows?" she requested. Anna and Elsa did as they were asked, and Belle, following an old tradition from Dunbroch, bound their right hands together with a pale-blue ribbon handmade by Elinor, Anna's surrogate mother. "Now that you have been physically bound, our ancient laws require that you publicly declare your intent to remain this way for life. Elsa, you may go first," Belle prompted.

Elsa looked at their bound hands briefly, and with a loving smile, she brought up Anna's hand to kiss it. She let their hands fall before focusing all of her attention on Anna. "My beautiful Anna, my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my one-and-only Apprentice, I pledge, with all that I am, to remain by your side for as long as I am allowed," Elsa declared. "Whether that time ends in this life or the next, it doesn't matter; with you is where I belong, and with you I will remain. Unbelievably, it was only four years ago today that I met you, and each anniversary since, I have wanted to make this life-long promise to you. The first year I came close, but we only became Intended. The second year, both our first child and our country were newborns, and the timing just wasn't right. The third year, you were too close to giving birth to our second child, and again the timing wasn't right. But today, today is perfect, and so today, I give my heart, my soul and my life to you, the woman who made me live again, who made me _Elsa_ again, and whom I love more than my inadequate words could ever express," Elsa finished, her powers responding to her strong, loving emotions by swirling snowflakes around them both.

Anna glanced away from Elsa to take in the dancing snow briefly before turning her gaze back to the woman opposite her. She used her free hand to wipe away her gathering tears, and took a deep breath to settle her emotions before she began. "I know that I am supposed to use this time to promise that I will be yours for the rest of our lives, but in all honesty, that's not what I am going to do," Anna began. "Everyone here knows that I am yours and will be yours until forever, and if anyone tries to separate us, they will be frozen solid," she stated. The crowd chuckled because everyone knew that Anna was right. "So instead, I am going to take this time to say 'thank you' instead," she continued. "Everyone here knows how lonely I was growing up and how much I wanted a family. I had the beginnings of a family in the Philosophy Club, but I still didn't have the one person who I knew would always be on my side no matter what. But then I met you, Elsa, and even on that very first day as my Master, you showed me kindness. In spite of your ice-cold reputation, you cared about me, without really knowing anything about me. With that kindness and care, my heart knew I had found my one person, my _family_ , and you have proved my heart right time and time again. So, thank you, for being the wonderful, Extraordinary person you are, thank you for loving me as much as you do, thank you for giving me not only our family with our two precious girls, but also the extended one who is here to celebrate with us. Thank you, so much, for loving me, and letting me love you forever in return."

The snowflakes that had never stopped swirling around them intensified in number and quickened their place as Elsa and her powers responded to Anna's touching words. Unable to do much else, Elsa reached out for Anna and drew her close so that their world consisted of only them and the snow. "You are welcome, Apprentice," Elsa whispered as their faces grew near to each other. "You are always so very welcome." Anna smiled and kissed her, and knowing there wasn't really much else she could add, Belle decided to bring the ceremony to its conclusion.

"As the brides have sealed their declarations with a kiss, I now pronounce them married in the eyes of the Republic," Belle announced. "Will you please exchange rings as a symbol of your bond and union?" Elsa withdrew two bands from her pocket, both of them hand-fashioned by Geppetto and perfectly matched to the rings they already wore. After handing a band to Anna, Elsa slid Anna's band onto her bride's left ring finger with a kiss, and Anna slid Elsa's into place soon thereafter, all without breaking their kiss. Belle smiled and addressed the crowd once more. "This ceremony is now concluded, and in the Arendellian tradition, please join me in celebrating their union by showering them with crocus blossoms as they exit and walk past you," she requested. The recessional music started up, and she gently threw a handful of crocus blossoms that Synni had provided into the air so they would gently cascade around Elsa and Anna. When the blossoms failed to roust them from their kiss, Belle sighed and gave them a gentle shove to get them going. Finally taking the hint, Anna and Elsa broke apart, turned, linked their arms and started back down the aisle. Crocus blossoms rained down and enveloped them from all sides, giving their exit a magical quality that made Anna cherish the moment even more.

The after party was being held outdoors in the Capitol Commons, the new name of Campus Square, so after a few pictures at the gardens, everyone made the short walk over. Where once were concrete, thrones and gallows was now a verdant, grassy space, and tables had been set up for the dinner that was to come. Tiana's crew already had appetizers and drinks out and waiting when people arrived, and the guests happily indulged as they wandered around and mingled with old friends. When they arrived, the brides removed their ceremonial ribbon and joined in the mingling, and it wasn't long before Anna found herself chatting with Franny.

"So how much longer until Wilbur gets here?" Anna asked interestedly.

"About two weeks," Franny huffed. "And he can't get here soon enough."

"Yeah, Ellie was born in the summer, and being very pregnant in the summer heat was not fun," Anna said. "How are you holding up?"

"Not well," Franny admitted. "But the heat couldn't have mattered all that much for you anyhow. Both of your babies loved to play in the womb and kept making ice," she pointed out with just a touch of envy.

"And my now-wife helped out too," Anna conceded.

"Exactly," Franny agreed. She sighed and put a hand on her baby bump. "I love him to pieces already, but I think Wilbur might be it, even though we can have more than one now. I just don't know if I can handle it. How do you guys handle it?"

"Elsa handles most of it," Anna admitted, "and sometimes I truly don't know how she does it. But, she loves our girls so much that it never seems to bother her."

"It doesn't," a new voice interjected, and Anna felt very-familiar arms slide around her waist. "I would do anything for you and our family," Elsa stated unequivocally. "In fact, if Franny here did what I asked her to and figured out how we did it, I would love to have another," she said jokingly, even though a good part of her was serious.

"Still working on it, Frosty Pants," Franny retorted with an eyeroll. "But from what I've read and what you guys have told me, I think it's Freckles' fault."

Elsa's burst of laughter echoed with "I told you so," and Anna's eyebrow rose, both at Franny's statement and Elsa's smug laugh. "How exactly is it _my_ fault?" she asked with wry incredulity. "I'm not the Extraordinary one."

"You're half-Extraordinary," Franny countered. "And, according to your account, both of your girls happened when you got possessive. The best I can hypothesize is that you staking your claim to Elsa activates your wife's ice powers somehow. But like I said, I'm still working on it."

Elsa's eyes took on a wicked sparkle. "Hm," she commented, obviously thinking. "Interesting."

"I know that look, so stop thinking whatever your genius brain is thinking," Anna ordered good-naturedly. "We need to talk about this a lot more if we are going to try for another baby."

"As you wish, my love," Elsa replied, but the mischievous smirk was still there.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Quit thinking about more babies and come dance with me," she requested with a hint of affectionate exasperation.

"I'd love to," Elsa answered, taking her bride's hand and leading them to the dance floor.

It was a slower song, and the new brides willingly wrapped themselves in each other's arms as they swayed gently to the music. When the song changed to something a little faster, Elsa let go and looked for the two people she had not seen nearly enough of today. When she found them, she collected Ari and Ellie from Kristoff and Kuzco, and brought them over to Anna. They danced together as a family, and the Republic Historian made sure she captured the adorable sight.

As the evening progressed, they transitioned into dinner, and Tiana outdid herself with the amount and deliciousness of the food she and her team provided. After dinner, there was a round of toasts, more dancing and cake, but as the light faded, the brides knew Ari and Ellie's energy would fade with it. Also knowing they were going on their honeymoon and wouldn't see them for a few days, Anna and Elsa excused themselves and went to put their girls to bed. Everyone was staying in the Capitol until the brides got back, so while the girls were technically staying with Belle, Adam and Laura, Anna and Elsa were planning to take them into Mal and Leah's house to put them down because it was easier.

First though, they had to find their offspring, and even after that was accomplished, Ellie flatly refused to leave the new friend she had made. His name was Carl Fredriksson, according to his mother Lucille, and Ellie had attached herself to him from the moment she had seen him. "Even though he's almost two, he doesn't talk much. But, Ellie seemed to like that," Lucille explained. "And I could tell Carl liked to listen to what she was saying, even if it was nonsense."

"Then we'll have to make sure to get them together to talk more," Anna decided with a friendly smile, picking Ellie up off of the checkered blanket she and Carl were sharing. Ellie protested, but she was too tired to protest for long. She put her head down on her mother's bare shoulder as they walked away, and she waved back sleepily when Carl shyly waved goodbye.

When their girls were tucked into bed with Laura eagerly watching over them, Anna and Elsa returned to their party. After a few more hours of revelry, everyone, not just the children, started to tire and the party wrapped up. Practically every adult there assured Anna and Elsa that Ari and Ellie would be well looked-after, so they took off for the cabin in Dunbroch with few worries or concerns. They also took Marshmallow with them, knowing he would appreciate being back in the familiar woods.

The craft landed on the newly-built landing pad close to midnight. After Belle had officially given them the cabin, Elsa wasted no time making improvements, including adding the landing pad for flying vehicles and tearing down the fake, dilapidated exterior. She had also added large windows to the front room and smaller ones to the bedrooms, allowing the natural light and serenity of the forest to be seen from the inside of the cabin. The overall change was stunning, and it made Elsa and Anna love coming here even more.

The hatch to the craft opened, and after being given permission, Marshmallow took off for his woods. Elsa made Anna promise to stay in the craft while she unloaded the luggage and took it in, and knowing what Elsa was planning, Anna did as she was asked. Just like she had anticipated, when Elsa came back, she swept Anna up into her arms like a bride of ancient times, and carried over the threshold. Not content to stop there, she carried Anna all the way into their bedroom and placed her gently on the bed.

"Thank you, love," Anna said, giving Elsa a long kiss before she let Elsa stand up.

"I know it's an old, silly tradition," Elsa admitted, "but we've waited so long for this that I wanted to make sure that I did things right."

"You did things perfect," Anna assured her. "This whole day has been perfect." She was going to say something else, but an unexpectedly huge yawn interrupted what she was going to say. "But since today has turned into tomorrow, I think we should go to bed," Anna said decisively when she finally stopped yawning.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Apprentice," Elsa agreed, and after they helped each other out of their wedding clothes, they collapsed tiredly into their bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

When the morning light from the recently-added window came creeping into the room, it found both brides still fast asleep, but the brightness and the warmth caused Elsa to stir. Habit and instinct told her that she should get up and start the day, but being back in this bed felt so familiar and nice that Elsa had absolutely no motivation to get up. Whatever motivation she might have had disappeared completely when Anna started to wake up herself and wrapped her arms more tightly around Elsa. "Don't go 'nywhre," Anna mumbled sleepily. "No babies here, and I'm comfy."

"I'm not going anywhere, Apprentice," Elsa replied affectionately, tightening her arms and lifting Anna so that she was now lying on top of Elsa.

"Good," Anna answered, waking up more fully. Looking down at Elsa's smiling face, Anna smiled back and leaned down to give her new wife a good-morning kiss. Elsa responded, and before long, things had progressed to the point where the minimal clothing they had been wearing was on the floor, and Elsa's hands were reaching for the places on Anna's body she loved to touch. Before those hands reached their destination, however, Anna pushed herself up so she could look down at Elsa.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, mildly concerned.

"I just wanted to look at you," Anna replied with a loving smile. "This is the first time I am making love to my _wife_ , and I want to remember the moment."

Elsa's expression immediately softened from concern to lovesick devotion, and unexpectedly, sentimental tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. "I love you so much, Anna," she said simply, "and I am so happy that you are finally my wife." Anna's smile widened to almost impossible proportions, and Elsa smiled back briefly before she carefully rolled them over. With Anna now underneath her, Elsa was free to show her bride exactly what their love and marriage meant to her, and she did so with enthusiasm and aplomb. So thorough was her demonstration that hours passed without either of them realizing it, and it was only the loud protestations of Anna's hungry stomach that prompted them to consider leaving the bed.

Anna blushed as Elsa climbed out of bed giggling at the forceful growl Anna's stomach had made. "It wasn't _that_ funny," Anna protested embarrassedly.

"It kind of was, actually," Elsa disagreed, rooting around the drawers for some clothing. She found some shorts and a shirt before finding the almost-threadbare Arendelle Academy short set she knew Anna would insist on wearing. When she turned back to throw the clothes to Anna, the sunlight from outside caught her hair just so, and Anna, who had been watching her every move, gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth in shock. "What?" Elsa asked in puzzlement.

Anna didn't answer but quickly climbed out of bed, crossing the bedroom floor in an instant. She reached for Elsa's hair, tracing a path down its left-hand side from the scalp to its tips. When she confirmed what she thought she had seen, she led Elsa over to the full-length mirror. Elsa instantly saw what she had seen, and she gasped too. "Is that a _red_ stripe in my hair?" she asked in a quiet, disbelieving tone.

"That's a red stripe in your hair," Anna confirmed with nervous amusement making the words almost come out in a giggle.

"So now what do we do?" Elsa prompted.

Anna thought for a bit before she smiled and wrapped Elsa up into her arms. "Well, first, I think that you should feed me. That's the most important thing," she decided. "Then, we enjoy the other two days of our honeymoon just as we planned. After that, we collect Marshmallow, we go back to the Capitol, we take you to Franny, and if she confirms what we are both suspecting, we get teased _mercilessly_ by our friends before we pick up our girls, go home and pick out another room to convert into a nursery as I bask in the fact that it's finally _your_ turn to carry."

Anna's words and impish grin instantly soothed Elsa's burgeoning anxiety over this newest life change, and she smiled as she returned Anna's hug. "You always have the best ideas, Apprentice," she said affectionately.

"Oh, I know," Anna replied impishly, and after a brief kiss, she dragged Elsa towards the direction of the kitchen.

THE END (For now)


End file.
